1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic toothbrush, and more particularly, to a common toothbrush usable electronic toothbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many electronic toothbrushes on the market have a set of a holder part and a toothbrush part. The holder part includes a driving unit to generate vibration. The toothbrush part is combined with the holder part. These conventional toothbrushes have to use a dedicated toothbrush that can be fitted into the holder part. Thus, when a disposable toothbrush is worn out and needs to be replaced, it is difficult to purchase the dedicated toothbrush only and is mandatory to buy a new set. As a result, purchasing a toothbrush becomes expensive.
Additionally, since only the dedicated toothbrush manufactured and sold as a set can be used, it is very hard to find an appropriate toothbrush for a replacement after awhile from the purchase of the toothbrush.
In an operation method of the conventional electronic toothbrush, a bristle of a toothbrush rotates in a circle or a head of a toothbrush rotates in a left and right direction. However, since a user's teeth can be brushed only according to an operation of the electronic toothbrush and the user cannot actively control the toothbrush, the user may not feel satisfied that a complete brushing has been performed after brushing his teeth. Additionally, since a neck of a dedicated toothbrush made for an electronic toothbrush is very thin, it is very hard to strongly grab the toothbrush for brushing teeth.